Casey Rhodes
Preview|thumb|right|335 px|Casey as a zoo keeper in Super Megaforce]] :With the strength of a tiger~Jungle Fury Red Ranger! :With the spirit of a tiger full fury-Jungle Master Red Ranger Casey Rhodes is a main protagonist of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. He is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and the leader of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Character History Jungle Fury After being at the Pai Zhua Academy for a week, Casey witnessed Jarrod attack Master Mao, which resulted in the box that contained Dai Shi to fall open. After being sent to Ocean Bluff with Lily and Theo, Casey and the gang met Robert James ("RJ" for short), the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza. After witnessing RJ taking down an attack from the Rinshi, Casey, Lily, and Theo were given the Solar Morphers, which enabled them to transform into the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Though his first attempt at morphing failed, seeing Fran in trouble helped Casey to channel his animal spirit and morph into the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. Casey did not pass his Pai Zhua master test, but later gained Master status after disobeying Master Mao and helping Jarrod break free of Dai Shi. During the last episode, Casey was seen as an instructor at the Pai Zhua School, leaving the class to attend Dominic's going away party. Super Megaforce When a monster with powerful magnet abilities attack the Mega Rangers, Jake and Emma turn to Casey, who is now currently a quiet zoo keeper. Zords *Tiger Animal Spirit *Shark Animal Spirit Arsenal *Solar Morpher - Allows Casey to morph into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. *Tiger Battle Claws *Jungle Chucks - Casey's primary weapon that he had to master before learning how to combined all the animal spirits into the Jungle Pride Megazord. *Shark Sabers - Given to him by Master Finn. *Strike Rider with armor - Jungle Master Mode= Facing and succeeding against the challenge of Master Rilla, Casey is rewarded with a new power-up and is given his new master's spirit. The upgrade gives him more strength and a limited range of levitation by means of jets built into the suit. Zords *Tiger Animal Spirit *Shark Animal Spirit *Gorilla Animal Spirit Arsenal *Jungle Chucks - Casey's primary weapon that he had to master before learning how to combined all the animal spirits into the Jungle Pride Megazord. *Shark Sabers - Given to him by Master Finn. *Claw Booster - Strike Rider= Through his Tiger Battle Claws, Casey can summon the Strike Rider, a tiger-themed cycle. }} Ranger Key The Jungle Fury Red Key is Casey's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as Jungle Fury Red. It has also been used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) on one occasion so far. *Emma becomes Jungle Fury Red as part of an all-red ranger mode in the Super Mega Rangers' fight with Tentacus. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. Gallery Prjf-redf.png|A female version of Jungle Fury Red Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce. Battlizer Status? Casey received his Strike Rider relatively early on. It's not referred to necessarily as a Battlizer, nor does it appear to fully envelop Casey as a Battlizer does. Unlike Battlizers, the armor only covers the top half of Casey's torso up to his shoulders. However, it does provide Casey with a special red ranger finisher, just like a Battlizer would. And also only Casey has this mode. Notes *Jason Smith and his Jungle Fury co-stars Anna Hutchison, Kelson Henderson, David de Lautour and Nathaniel Lees had guest starred on the show, The Legend of The Seeker. *Casey's "Tiger Technique" is based on "Hei hu quan" (also known as the "Shaolin Shandong black tiger fist"), which is a martial art style with an emphasis on strength and balance. *His name, Casey, was also the English name of Mika Koizumi (Yellow4 I), the Yellow Ranger from the 1984 series Choudenshi Bioman, and the first female Yellow Ranger in Super Sentai series. *When he first attempted to morph, he failed just like his Super Sentai counterpart, and like his counterpart, he got it right the second time. However, the triggers to make the second attempt work is completely different. Casey's Sentai counterpart did it to save a little girl, while Casey himself did it to save Fran. *Casey is the only Disney-Era Power Ranger to return in Super Megaforce **This also makes him the only Disney-Era Power Ranger to have an unmorphed appearance in a Saban-Era season. *Casey is not the first Disney-Era Power Ranger to return in a Saban-Era Power Rangers season. The first is Scott Truman whom returned in a morphed-only appearance in the team up with the Samurai Rangers. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:Red Ranger Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:Historic Rangers Category:PR Protagonist